Detection of specific target analytes, or chemical compounds, is important for many applications, including for example, detecting whether the concentration of analytes exceeds flammability limits. Target analytes are detected by sensors operating according to different detection mechanisms, known in the art. Most sensors employ a sensing component that is physically modified in the presence of specific analytes present in the environment. Thus, a sensor typically comprises a probe that includes both the sensing component and a probe body housing (including terminals for transmitting an output). The terminals are typically coupled to a processor, also part of the sensor, which analyzes the outputs received from the sensor probe to a user interface. Such a user interface typically contains an indicating device which signals a user when concentration values of an analyte have been exceeded.
Many sensors employ a sensing component that is a sensor film. Many sensor films swell, increasing in volume, while in the presence of the analytes. Various sensors available in the art utilize the physical changes in the sensor film to determine concentration of analyte present. Such sensors may include optical sensors, such as fiber optic sensors, where a beam of light is projected through an optical fiber at a sensor film cladding, and physical changes (e.g., refractive index or color) in the film are monitored. Such changes in refractive index occur when analytes are absorbed and change the physical properties of the cladding (including volumetric changes). Other sensors include surface acoustic wave sensors (SAWS), which project ultrasonic waves through the sensor film between transducers, and likewise detect any modifications in the properties of the sensor film (primarily the mass), translating those changes to the concentration of analyte present.
Another type of sensor film is a conductometric sensor, more particularly, a polymer-absorption chemiresistor sensor. A polymer-absorption chemiresistor has a polymer film sensor exposed to a surrounding atmosphere containing target analytes (chemical compounds). An electrical charge is applied across the polymer film. The polymer absorbs target analytes and this results in a volumetric change of the film, and hence the change in electrical resistance of the film.
Further, conductive particles may be distributed throughout the polymer film to enhance the sensitivity to resistance changes in the material when the volume of the polymer changes. However, any sensor film that relies upon physical changes resulting from absorption of the chemical analytes (i.e., volume, mass, refractive index, and resistance) is generally also sensitive to volumetric and resistive changes dependent on temperature. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the sensitivity to temperature and even more desirable to concurrently enhance the sensitivity to target chemical analytes. There is a need for increasing stability of a sensor film matrix by reducing or eliminating resistance fluctuations due to temperature, while maintaining and/or enhancing detection of desired chemical analytes.